babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Babyish languages
Babyish languages are a set of constructed language from a child story called "Stories in Babycasèny", which can be viewed as a pidgin of Cantonese and English. History Babyish was originally a language spoken by a certain groups of kids in Hong Kong. They uses Cantonese as their mother tongue, and they were taught with extensive amount of English in school as well. On the other hand, some of the kids have their grandparents speaking with another kind of language at home, and some elements were brought into their common language. When they were growing up, some of them learnt French and Japanese and they brought some elements into their common langauge. Such common language does not have a name before, and was named as "Babyish" later, for the comments by one of their parents about "Why are you talking in a tone like a baby?" Now, these native speakers of Babyish has spread around the world. Some of them lives in Toronto, some of them lives in Boston, some of them lives in Chicago, while most of them lives in Hong Kong, but scattered. I wish to use the portal to link these people up, and share their knowledge about the langauge. We used to have literatures and publications (handwritten or typed) in the past. I think this is quite an interesting way to see how a langauge is being developed. The maximum number of language population was around 100. There are much less people who can speak this language, as they have forgotten the language when they grown up and speak the "proper language" required by the society. Classification : See also: Babyish dialects Babyish languages can basically be classified into two branches: * Babyish - characterised by its 5 vowels system (ä and ö are considered part of a and o) * Sheepness - besides a, e, i, o and u, they considered schwa as the 6th vowel and coded separatedly, while Babyish will distribute them among the 5 vowels as short vowels. For each of the branch, there are further sub-branches, differed by the suffices and articles used in sentences. Phonology and writing system Phonology The writing system of Babyish is phonetic. Every phoneme in Babyish is represented by a character, and nearly every character in Babyish is represented by only one sound. The word "nearly" need to add here, because it is a language of more than 20 years. Also, as people emigrated and adopted different culture from other places, such impacts caused changes to the language as well. Morphology Characteristics : See also: Babyish alphabet Babyish has its own characters, being some geometric shapes, but was not used beyond illustration. It is transcripted in two ways: * accented Latin characters * plain ASCII text (for transcription only) Since Babyish is a pidgin of Cantonese, some words are tonal and require indication of tones. Tonal marks from pinyin is borrowed for tone indication, with an additional mark of "dot below" in indicate "yang" tones. Babyish Orthography is usually phonemic. There are not many words that do not pronounce the same as it was written, and these words are usually easy to remember. All letters in Babyish are pronounced. Vocabularies Summary Onomotopaeic * miao: cat * wou: dog * me: sheep Original * uzaza: cat * azaza: dog * zaza: rabbit * ö: fish (or ör?) * mu: bear Mixture of Original and Adoption * muhuŋ: teddy bear (huŋ for all kinds of bears) English Direct Adoption * welkom: welcome * plänèt: planet Indirect Adoption * fikstā: from "fixed-star", a direct translation from the corresponding Chinese term "恆星". Cantonese Direct Adoption (mostly place names) * jü: pig * šī: tree (pl. -s) * šīyip: leaf (pl. -s) * šīhuŋ: koala (pl. -s) Indirect Adoption * wongjü: silly/stupid Mandarin * Siongmao: Panda (xiongmao) Japanese * cya: tea * o-: polite form French * le/la: the Grammar See also: Babyish grammar (syntax and inflectional morphology) Semantics See also: Babyish semantics (derivational morphology and miscellaneous usage notes) See also * Babyish alphabet * Babyish dialects * Babyish grammar * Babyish hanchar * Babyish literatures * Babyish semantics * List of people in Babyish literatures External Links * Main resource storing the information of Babyish * Webpage written in Babyish *